pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Razor Thrower
(hidden) |mobility = 65 |cost = 200 |Level required = Level 7 |grade = |released = 5.5.0 |number = 60}} The Razor Thrower '''is a Special weapon introduced in the 5.5.0 update. Description As its name implies, it's an orange weapon that fires razor-sharp discs. The weapon is pretty powerful, as it can kill unarmored players in 2 shots. The weapon has a decent fire rate, moderate capacity, and decent mobility. Appearance It has an orange base/handle that resembles an carnivorous reptile's mouth (most likely a crocodile, alligator, or a raptor-like dinosaur), with a buzzsaw blade in the middle. Combat When the fire button is pressed, the weapon will fire a disc that will pierce through enemies, inflicting the bleeding effect. When reloading, the large clip of razors in the middle of the weapon will be taken out and be replaced with a spare magazine. Strategy Tips * The disc's travel time is perfect for a moderate range weapon. * Try to spray the discs on the target in a circle so that when they try to dodge, they might get hit by the discs. * As always, try to aim for their head. Most of the time, if you aim for their legs, they will jump over it. So it is easier to aim for the head. * Fire at multiple enemies at once as there is a chance to hit multiple enemies with one disk due to the “Piercing Shot” Attribute. ** Pairing this with the Singular Grenade is recommended as the Piercing Shot attribute can easily tear through multiple enemies clumped together in one spot. *** This is effective at close range in tight corridors such as in Silent School. * Use the Bleeding attribute to deal additional damage to enemies overtime. Counters * Pick off its user(s) from long range. * Area damage weapons and shotguns can quickly finish users off. * Strafe around the user while firing to avoid getting hit. * Try to wait until the user is out of ammo, then attack while they are vulnerable. * Flank around the user with a shotgun or melee weapon and attack them from behind. * Try jumping over the razor discs if your jump height is high enough. Recommended Maps * Colosseum * Silent School Equipment Setups Combine the weapon with a weapon with good mobility to easily maneuver around the map and a long-range weapon to easily deal with some snipers. Bring a reliable Primary in case you get stuck in sticky situations. Changelog '''5.5.0 * Initial release. It had an upgrade known as the "Angry Reptile". The weapon had no travel time and was one shot. 6.0.0 * Its fire rate was buffed. 8.0.0 * The Razer Thrower received an upgrade called the "Hungry Raptor" which is the successor to the "Angry Reptile" upgrade. 8.2.1 * Old Razor Thrower and Angry Reptile was removed. The Hungry Raptor was renamed to Razor Thrower. 9.1.0 * The weapon now shoots projectiles which have travel time. 10.0.0 * The Razor Thrower was removed. 12.1.0 * Its projectile was slightly altered. 16.2.0 * It was given a new Armory icon. 16.4.0 * The projectile now plays a sound when it hits something, it is the exact same as the Dracula's. It was also added to Battle Royale. Trivia *When the player fires a razor at a wall, it oddly makes a small bullet hole. **Now this weapon fires projectiles, and does not leave any marks on the walls. * The blade seems to be spinning around. Gallery Screenshot 2016-04-29-22-52-53.png|The original form of the Razor Thrower. It was replaced by the current Razor Thrower in the 8.3.0 update. It appeared as a regular and yellow razor thrower. Angry Reptile.png|The Angry Reptile, which was the upgrade of the Razor Thrower. It was replaced by the current Razor Thrower in the 8.3.0 update. It appeared to the form of a green alligator with a circular razor in its mouth. Hungry Raptor.jpg|The Hungry Raptor, which was the upgrade of the Angry Reptile and a downgrade of the current Razor Thrower. It was replaced by the current Razor Thrower in the 8.3.0 update. It took the form of the head of a dark orange crocodile with a razor in its mouth. Its eyes were yellow and round and the border is black. Category:Weapons Category:Special Category:Bleeding Category:Piercing Shot Category:Single Shots Category:Chainsaw Category:Brought Back Category:Epic Category:Battle Royale Weapons